fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Constructiverse (Series)
Constructiverse is a series created by a Canadian company called Fandream in which it's first game was released on November 18, 2025. This Series follows 5 friends who were chosen by the King of the city, Builderman, to stop the evil Darkdude. The first game was released on the Nintendo Flipside and sold over 2 million copies in its first 12 months. The series went on to be a huge success and also had a show produced for many years following the lives of the heroes and all of their other friends. Main Characters (Heroes) Noah:Noah is the leader of the Constructiverse Heroes and has a lot of stuff he likes to do for fun. He wears a cap, his favourite Color is blue, he is very athletic and bonds well with his brother Matthew. He is pretty much the brawn of the group and is also very friendly even with his fans. Matthew:Matthew is a scientist who often works in his laboratory conducting experiments, potions and buildings. He is also Noah's younger brother who he spends the most time with, however he really hates working near William. He doesn't spend as much time with the group as the other heroes, but when he does he thoroughly enjoys it. His potions often cause a lot of problems with the group, usually giving them abilities. Jack:Jack is the quietest of the group, but very popular with the fans and is considered the nicest and overall friendliest of the team. He spends most of his time with his best friend William and girlfriend Mouse, but he does spend a couple special moments with Noah and Matthew. Despite being a young teenager, he is considered by many people to be younger than his actual age because of his facial parts and voice. William:William is the laid-back, lazy, modern teenager type of the group. He splits his time working with the heroes and military, where he also has friends. He is really into weaponry and technology and is the strongest member of the group when it comes to fighting. He spends most of his time playing video games with Jack and training with the military. In the show, he is mostly seen hanging with the heroes. Mouse:Mouse is the youngest member of the group and the only hero not to be a teenager, at 8. Despite this, Mouse is very caring and shows lots of affection towards her boyfriend, Jack. She was born as a half Constructiversian (Constructiverse Human) half mouse, and was bullied throughout most of her life. She was dazzling when it came to tryouts for becoming heroes and ultimately was given the job of being the only girl. When it comes to fighting, she often uses boomerangs for fighting. In most of the games and show, she is usually hanging out with Jack before a battle. Most of the Constructiverse fan committee question why the two aren't married with how much time they've spent together Other Main Characters Builderman:Builderman is the King of Construcity, and is only really seen in a few episodes of the show and in a few games. People question this, but Builderman is still a main character. Before Darkdude began his rampage on taking over the world, they got along well with each other. Darkdude:Darkdude is Builderman's evil and younger twin brother who has dreams throughout his life about taking over Construcity. He is mostly seen as a humorous and cool villain. He usually is mean to his minions but does have a few fun times with them. He turned on Builderman when Builderman stated the world should be a nice place where everyone has a voice, but Darkdude didn't believe in that. He is also considered very egotistical, placing paintings of his face all over the wall. Category:Series Category:Original Series